Timeline
Early Turns The early turns are variable in length, often skipping hundred of years due to the slow changes that were occurring at that time. The Birth * ~ 4000 BC - equivalent: [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7969927/ Beginnings] A proto-Ymaryn tribe talked about how to deal with disappearing food sources caused by nearby agricultural peoples and other changes in their environment and how to deal with it. Many paths were available, such as wandering, war, or finding new land to settle. Note that this is a pre-agricultural tribe. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-3#post-7976165 Path of Settlers] - exodus of proto-Ymaryn from their birthplace, most likely Lowlands (analog of Mesopotamia), eventually setting in the core Ymaryn mountains (Western Caucasus, but shifted to south and less mountainous and more hilly) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-7#post-7982718 Of lands and kings] - The proto-Ymaryn chose their first social value, Caretaker of the Lands and organized a proto-Kingdom. Land and food is shared and worked communally. A Big Man, Chief of Chiefs, rules over the Kingdom. Some outsiders started raiding the tribe for wives, which prompt a choice about what to do about it. The first list of major projects was presented. The Fall of Ashryn * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7989871/ Proud Man's Fall] - A warrior class was created to provide measured retaliation against raiders. Soon, warriors became very eligible for marriage, and one of them arose to the position of Big Man, Ashryn, but he was prideful, vainglorious, and ambitious. Particularly, he could not let go of slights made against him. Especially when his long time enemy, Crow, stole away a woman he had an attraction to. Ashryn escalated the conflict into a full war until Crow finally fell to him, and with Crow's death, Crow's daughter as Ashryn's reward. However, Crow's daughter whispered into Ashryn which sent him to greater ruin as his paranoia grew. Finally, when Ashryn's tyranny became too much for the village, the tribe struck him down. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7995465/ The Judgement] Mytan, daughter of Crow, was judged for her crime and deemed culpable but not guilty but the elders warned her that using her tongue to harm the tribe will not be tolerated. For this, the tribe acquired the Eye for an Eye value. The tribe reformed the government to add the heir position in response to Ashyrn's tyranny, which means the heir will be trained by the Big Man and judged by the tribe if he is suitable or not. Trading nomads came to trade. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8001070/ Of Friends and Forests] - The current Big Man forged a friendship with the nomads with intermarriage of the tribe and the nomads. Years later, Cwyrl, son of Mytan and Ashyrn, and Grandson to Crow, became heir. He repaired relationship with his mother's tribe, and looked into the forests, which led to the proto-Ymaryn acquiring forestry and ecological skills. Cwyrl considered what his final act will be. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-26#post-8005600 To care or not to care] - Cwyrl learned about the Lowlanders, and concluded that they were savages, more interested in enslaving and attacking each other. Caretaker of the Land evolved into Gardeners of the Land. The proto-Ymaryn also gained another centralization bonus. Charity * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8007630/ Consequences of charity] - The proto-Ymaryn nearly starved to death before the rain returned. A fishing village seek out the proto-Ymaryn's help, somewhat shamed for not being charitable. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8013410/ Against the Sea] - The proto-Ymaryn sent help to the Sea people, eventually absorbing the Sea tribe through friendship and marriage until the tribes wonder about how to integrate as the Three people. The Lowlander started warring against each other again, even sacrificing people. The Three People acquired a new value Sharing Circle. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8018110/ Wrath] - The Three People decided to centralize with the new kingship position being 'High Chief'. A system of rewards was devised, with different social classes receiving different pay and rewards. However, people were able to get outside of the channel through gaming and prostitution. The region experienced a series of deluge of rain, and then drought, and then rain again. The Spirit Talker used this as an opportunity to strike the Lowlanders. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8026830/ Planting harmony] - The High Chief decided to build a place dedicated to the spirit instead of sending tribute to the Spirit Talker. It was also decided that activities such as prostitution and gambling should be regulated. Then they decided to reorganize the settlement as well. All these actions led to a new spiritual value, Harmony, the last of the "core" Ymaryn values. However, disease spread at the same time the appearance of Lowlanders. Some people thought that they should be driven out, while others thought it was digging up the dead. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8031615/ A first contact] - Nishiphur and his clans flee the lowland for a safe place to settle. The proto-Ymaryn once again offered help, which the lowlanders accepted. The sickness was blamed on handling of bodies, and the half-exile system was formed to take care of it. In return for the help, knowledge about the lowland was given. The lowlanders split into two groups, the 'free people' on the western side, and the Dead Priest to the east, who should be able to survive a plague. The Dead Priest were considerably more violent, but now control when or where sacrifice will be made. The lowlanders also shared their knowledge of new weapon designs. Finally, there were rumors up north about a tribe with impressive trade contact and limited agriculture. Gwygoytha's Tale * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8034070/ Gwygoytha's Tale] - The new lowlanders were eventually integrated into the Three Peoples, completing their transformation into the Ymaryn. Trails and new step farms were built. A martial and administrative hero Gwygoytha, was born of a freeman and a woman by the sea. Gwygoytha preferred traditional masculine activities and seemed to be stronger than most male, and she absorbed knowledge like a sponge, exchanging sex and favor to get what she need to know. One day, Gwygoytha acquired a wife from the raiders in a duel that attacked her caravan, as well a pony. The trade caravan mission turned into a disaster. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8039025/ Unstoppable] - The council decided to send warriors to fight the nomads to ensure that people won't get entangled in their fight and make Gwygoytha heir. The local tribes up north thought that trade caravan will just run, but they appreciated that the Ymaryn didn't run. Fighting nomads was difficult since their settlement was too far away, so it settled into a series of skirmish during the off-season instead. However, Gwygoytha was also difficult to fight, given her creativity and the invention of the war wagon. Then, she was elected heir. Thus when she returned, she began her study as a high chief, learning all she could. Women are allowed to be in the military and more war wagons were built. Finally, one of her sons asked Gwygoytha for permission to take over a nomadic tribe. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8041063/ Disappointment] - Gwygoytha lost her son to time and distance when she decided to let him go and pursue his dream. She also outlived several heirs before passing the mandate to her son and then her son's daughter. Snails are domesticated. The free people to the west formalized into the Western Confederacy while the East grown even worse in their behavior. The Spirit Talker took over several villages by din of their religious authority. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8052376/ Coastal Development] - Fthgoya, granddaughter of Gwygoytha, ordered the construction of wall for the coastal village. Expansion of forests revealed something troubling, a blight that is causing trees to die. Black Soil was also discovered at this time. Nomads suffered an epidemic while the Spirit Talkers pulled back. Meanwhile, the Dead Priest shifted focus to somewhere else. The Ymaryn noticed that rulers were only coming from a few families. Generational Turns A single turn will be grouped together. Turns are then divided by space, which should represent a generation. Note: this only lists some turns, and is in no way comprehensive. You can help by expanding it. Each turn is presumed to last twenty years on average. Thus, every five turns is a century. Note that this is an assumption, but it should allow us to approximately date the events of history. War Against the Blight * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8054896/ War Against the Blight] - The Ymaryn's first megaproject began. More advisers became part of the government hierarchy. Black soil production increased significantly. It was discovered that the blight massively damage the local ecosystem, with games being sickly and few in number, as the blight progressively destroy any chance of growth. Meanwhile, the Western Confederacy is in trouble, attacked by the Dead Priest, with some of their forests dying as well. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8058159/ War Against the Blight II] - The Ymaryn sent assistance to the Western Confederacy, who don't get why they are sent aid at all, but they appreciated it nonetheless. They also realized the Ymaryn's selfish reason for doing it. This led to the WC to started copying and emulating some aspect of the Ymaryn's cultural practice, including general manumission of slaves into half exiles. Crow masks were then sent back to the Ymaryn as a form of thanks. The megaproject continued, as new trails aided the work. New technology appeared with the adoption of Animal powered mills. A proto-writing system was invented to keep track of more stuff. Fishing expanded although their boats were starting to become inadequate for the task at hand. Contact with the WC gives more information on the various groups such as the Dead Priest and the Spirit Talker. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8071136/ War Against the Blight III] - The Ymaryn found that their megaproject was eating into their economy. Patrikwos was introduced, along with the war cart technology. He believed that the Hill Folks(Ymaryn) were dour folks and that they had stymied any effort of his people to raid for cattle and women for generations. Also thought that fighting in the hills was stupid. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8076560/ War Against the Blight III - Patrikwos' Response] - The Ymaryn delegates to Patrikwos are slain and their heads taken as trophies by the nomads. Beginning of the War Against the Storm. In response Ymaryn warriors respond with rage and force, and begin to string up and break nomads that they catch in trees as one example of punishment. There is concern that these ad hoc punishments are sometimes excessive. Additionally an option to call upon the Western Confederacy in the War Against the Storm is put forth. War Against the Storm * War Against the Blight Completed - War Against the Storm I- 'The Ymaryn begin to contemplate the meaning of retribution, brought on by their regularization of the punishments for trophy taking, a Value advancement is impending. The war against Patrikwos does not go very well, with many clans from the northern hills retreating south to the Ymaryn and being given shelter. The Ymaryn's first megaproject is completed, the Sacred Forest. Gardeners of the Land evolves to Shapers of The Land. Strategies to defeat the Storm are contemplated and possibilities of reaching other enemies of Patrikwos are raised. * 'War Against the Storm II - The Ymaryn sent a trade expedition to the Spirit Talker, which meant going into their cave and experiencing ST show magics and trickery. While the Ymaryn learned much useful information about the ST, the ST only sent a knuckle of men to help. Patrikwos eventually passed away, paving the way for the end of war. However, one of Patrikwos' grandson wanted to settle with the people seeing that he would have no chance of winning against his uncle. * Welcoming the new - Patrikwos' grandson was accepted into the tribe, which upset other people, causing the High Chief to reorganize things a little bit. A festival was established to help celebrate the end of the war as well as completion of the megaproject. Subordinates of the high chief began to play loose with the rules. Nomads in the north fight each other for loot, and war was brewing in the Lowland. Love Thy Neighbour evolved into Land of Opportunity as a result of accepting the grandson. (1st century) Lower Chiefs Corruptions * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8103622/ The chiefs are restless] - The High Chief tried to make headway with solving the corruption but failed to make any real headway. Options to change the form of government opened up for a hereditary monarchy or a confederated oligarchy. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8106001/ Blackbird ops] - The Blackbird holy order was found. In particular, the investigation wasn't going well and there were disorder among the people. The blackbird talked about how to approach this problem, whether to murder all the village chief, impose a theocracy, or to eliminate the high chief, or simply to do nothing at all. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8112538/ Meanwhile in the lowlands] - The blackbirds surveyed the Dead Priest, noting the creation of the skull walls, weapons and armors of the Dead Priest warriors such as their sling as well bone armors. The High Chief and the council noted the discovery of copper. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8134329/ Inevitable consequences] - The chiefs were severely regretting electing ineffectual chiefs, even as the blackbirds made them get in line. Warriors were becoming socially desirable, especially those who wore war cart. The High Chief wanted to appoint his son, a war cart rider, heir, but the chiefs thought the son would be obviously unsuitable to rule. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8151071/ Spiritual Input] - The chiefs decided to fix the problem of incompetent High Chiefs by introducing shamans to the electoral process. The shamans agreed and decided that they want the High Chief's son to be trained spiritually, to which the High Chief agreed to after much deliberation. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8160129/ Felt Glove and Fist] - Disaster soon followed. The heir got kicked in by a horse, and the High Chief committed suicide in grief. The new High Chief stopped the pointless war in the lowland, and expanded food production. The Western Confederacy encountered deep trouble with the Dead Priest, who decided to turn their attention to them. Thunder Horse invited the Spirit Talker and the Ymaryn to talk about something. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8162130/ Demon Blood and Thunder] - Only the Ymaryn showed up to meet with the Thunder Horse. Wendtikwos intended for there to be contests between the Ymaryn and the Spirit Talker but the Ymaryn win by default. The nomad chief wanted the Ymaryn to bless his starmetal axe in return for a favor. Meanwhile, the massive influx of immigrants from the Western Confederacy has disrupted the Western Confederacy's society. The Thunder Horse Scheme * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8173508/ Lowlands rampage] - The Thunder Horse attacked the lowland as favor for the Ymaryn, although the Western Confederacy and the Spirit Talker also became collateral. The High Chief was revealed as a genius, especially after ensuring that the nomads had a merry time going through the hills of the Ymaryn. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8176870/ The canal begins] - The High Chief Hewthyun began the canal and created specialist chiefs as advisors. However, Hewthyun was getting old and started being more forgetful. During the survey for the megaproject, a copper mine was discovered. Wendtikwo died in battle during a three way brawls, hit by the Spirit Talker and the Dead Priest while the Thunder Horse were fording the river, during which the Star Axe went missing. With the heir also dead, this meant a succession crisis and whoever held the Star Axe can bargain with the Thunder Horse. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8183554/ Thunder fades] - Hewthyun took new medicine that allowed him to be active and alert to the end of his life. The theft of the cart from the youngest son went smoothly, and was given to the most sensible son, who decided he should talk to the Dead Priest about the Star Axe. They didn't have it, so he killed a bunch of them and went home to the north. The Spirit Talker might have it, but they aren't talking. There are now opportunities to take new refugees from either Thunder Horse or the Western Confederacy. (2nd century) Scourge Warding Project * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8199909/ Quiet labours] - The horse nomads were integrated into the Ymaryn as new festival was implemented to help the newcomers understand their roles. Meanwhile, the canal project continued. The lowland continued to suffer endemic violence, although everyone was too worn out to really fight each other out. The Spirit Talkers turned away a caravan and told the Ymaryn not to be making any productive effort in the lowland. Nobility in Humility was acquired. An interesting effect was discovered that the cows conferred an immunity on humans working with them. This led to a decision on whether to study them carefully or to spread the news far and wide. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8203497/ Understanding the Scourge] - Bynwyn became spirit chief for his study into cowpox, how diseases spread, and how to spread immunity, which had taken him decades to do so. The canal megaproject was finally complete. Fishing boats with sail brought the Ymaryn into contact with new fishing villages. Nomads started raiding those villages once trading with the Ymaryn increased. This meant war. However, a peculiar tactic bubbled up using boats. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8213869/ High Spirit Chief Bynwyn Begins] - Bynwyn found himself elected to High Chief. Meanwhile, the military strike from the boats went off without a hitch, diminishing much of the nomad raiders. It made the nomads angry enough, but the Ymaryn don't raid for slaves, so they were able to avoid blood debt revenge. However, it was not enough to deter the nomads, so the war continued. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8222484/ What's that in the sky?] - Bynwyn pour the vast majority of his effort into the Scourge Warding megaproject. He went as so far as to declare half-exile pure for participating in the experiments. First major challenge is to find a reliable way of contacting the disease, then to cultivate the disease like a crop in cows. A comet showed up scaring everyone, but not Bynwyn. He was able to reassure the people. Spirit Talker had claimed responsibility for the comet, but Bynwyn scoffed it off. Thunder Horse wanted help for retrieving the star axe. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8231331/ Turns out comets do mean doom] - Bynwyn's entire expedition was wiped out by the Spirit Talker, before they themselves had been wiped out by the Thunder Horse, ending the civilization in question. As a reward, the Thunder Horse dictated that nobody shall raid the Ymaryn for two generations. The fishermen who went missing came back with tales of the Metal Workers. The Western Confederacy broke up, with the successor being the Highland Kingdom. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8238556/ Red and gold] Bynwyn threw himself into the Scourge Warding megaproject, although he was unwisely delegating some of his duties and letting corruption festered. A trade mission headed by Twythulmyn made contact with the Metal Workers, and there was talk of making the trader heir. Old records indicated that the Kingdom was getting big, and that the lower levels were already managing inventories the size that the High Chief of old used to deal with. This led into talk of reforming the government, and elevating the High Chief title to King to account for the larger size. Twthulmyn's Reign * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8250804/ Long live the king] - Bynwyn died and Twthulmyn became King. Twthulmyn pondered the corruption that had set in and his role in all of this. Ancient Kingdom transitioned to Early Provincial Kingdom (Elective). A hierarchy tolerance legacy was gained. The Dead Priest moderated their deal to get more vassals on their side than the Highland Kingdom. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8257560/ Diplomatic evolutions] - The Sacred Warding megaproject was completed. A breeding ritual was described. Each year, a calf would be selected and protected until next year, in which the cow is sacrificed by letting the birds eat it, and then burnt as thanks to the cow spirit. The warding required an unsustainable amount of cows to be produced each year, while making use of the animals as reservoir for an inoculation felt wrong, hence the virtual. Trade mission to the Highland Kingdom proved informative, such as the existence of the Swamp Folks, and to the west of the Highlander, tribes who knew metalworking, and much further south the not!Egyptians. The dead priests became master of pottery, which people liked. The HK felt confident that it wasn't going to fall apart like the Western Confederacy and that they will be able to beat back the Dead Priest. Part of the Thunder Horse tribe settled in the valley that used to belong to the Spirit Talkers. The Metal Workers begun to fight each other ferociously. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8270466/ Distant affairs] - The Carrion Eaters holy order was found in time for the expedition, along with some traders and blackbirds. There were discussion of what to do given that a chief was instigating war to unite the Metal Workers, such as political assassination, learning the metal secrets, or teaching the aggressive chief how to centralize. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8277836/ Diplomatic problems] - The blackbirds acquired information on metal secrets, and Twthulmyn told an amusing story about how he crit-failed his diplomatic roll. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8288732/ An emissary arrives with news of DOOM] - The army was expanded, and a trade mission was sent to the Thunder Horse, to forge better tide and to see if they need any help with farming. Boats that went scouting disappeared. A comet appeared, sending everyone to a panic. The Star Pox cut across the lowland. Theories abound as to who is at fault and why. Twthulmyn thought about sacrificing himself to communicate to the spirits. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8301993/ The wanderer's wake] - Twthulmyn decided to not sacrifice himself as the people tried everything to ensure that things do not fall apart, especially as immigrants streamed in from every direction. The Thunder Horse hid away its star axe for magic that was not simply understood. Nomadic tribes who had an interest in plundering the Ymaryn were gone. The King expanded the Rainbow Trail shrine. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8306630/ Common turn] - The tale of Noxivah is told, about how she emigrated to the Ymaryn and what was her life like after she was given a place. Some people wanted more youthful kings, kings who did great work or conducted great diplomacy rather than old kings who climbed the ladders. Metalworking was being studied, but there were questions of whether to turn it to over to the artisans or keep studying it more. There were also discussion about how to deal with new words and symbols, with the curious idea of a phonographic system. Land of Opportunity picked up Greater Good. Land Reform (3rd century) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8310835/ Good of the land] - The King's attempt to engage with people didn't go great or go poorly, but people grumbled about heroic Kings steering people's fates. Shapers of the Land evolved into Divine Steward. Building of new trails northward tied more deeply with the fishing villages up north, although they were less interested in joining up with the people. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8313463/ Family matters] - Adoption of the new writing system turned out to be a mess, as it made integration of the Fishing Minors more difficult than it needs to be. Some people wanted land to be hereditary. Dead Priest got in trouble for trying to extract rent from Thunder Horse. Highland Kingdom went on the attack. Weather became stable and more children were becoming less sick, activating a baby boom. The Reforms * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8867771/ Palace plans] - The heir failed by putting his foot in the mouth, pissing off the Thunder Horse and forcing the Ymaryn to continue the war. Palace plans were drawn up to replace the too-small residence of the King. There are three options on where to place the capital palace: Redshore, Sacred Forest, and Valleyhome. There were many proposals and configurations of annexes, such as huge library complex, palace fortification, and so forth. There will be synergy with certain annexes, such as arsenal, library, and temple. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8876238/ Palace decisions] - Palace decisions were made, with a shrine, storehouse, a national library, and room for a garden and a storehouse. The Stallion Tribes constructed the Dragon Temple. Greenshore's trade mission to the Trelli revealed a demand for sapphire from the Khemetri and Hatvalley discovered a vein that could be developed to supply them. The priests in Dragon Temple wanted extra fund to study the fossilization of dinosaurs and other animals and there were options to speed up the construction of the sapphire mine. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8882791/ Make the punching stop] - The Heaven's Hawks developed tactical phases which led to astounding success on the battlefield against the Harmurri and the Thunder Horse, who then paid tribute to make the punching stop. The priests who flocked to the Dragon Temple up north discovered Mortar. However, the effort to set up a sapphire mine in Hatvalley went horribly, with hundred dead. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8896098/ Shifting winds] - The King apologized, and the weather pattern improved, ending trade disruption and allowing wealth to flow. Symphony upgraded to Joyous Symphony, as a baby boom activated. However, there was deep trouble on the horizon. The Trelli learned of the Ymaryn's social innovations and applied it to their context, using mercenaries to raid for sell to sell it to others. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8906045/ Sea conflicts] - Tinriver trade post was established, with the Red Banner ensuring security. Some works was done to favor the tin tribes who were least dickish to their neighbors. The Trelli decided to claim new territory for themselves rather than waging war on the Ymaryn. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works] - With the completion of the palace, the efficiency of organizing and running the government improved dramatically, which led to governmental upgrade from Oligarchic Ancient Kingdom to Early Classical Elective Monarchy and a negative centralization tolerance legacy. Palace Economy became the economic type that the Ymaryn ran. Subordinate loyalty and dependency is now listed. Txolla abused their status as a vassal and their place in legends to coerce the majority of their neighbors into joining them. The artisans started working on a weapon system inspired by watermills. The Trelli built a colony on the Vinula River, using mercenaries to raid their neighbors for slaves and then resettle them, as well importing more slaves to settle those territory. Money was disappearing from the royal coffer. The Thunder Speakers were trying harder to promote their own gods over everyone else. Unstable weathers failed to disrupt the Ymaryn with their deep store and the Sacred Forest protection. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8938943/ Small matters] - Corruption abound as taxman collect bribes including extra taxes from people who wasn't supposed to be doing more work than they should. Wealthy patricians and merchants didn't want to do any work for the state, so they paid off folks who could. Assimilation of immigrant went particularly poorly this turn as Nahachaphuria could attest. The group working on a weapon system made a breakthrough for a hammer mill instead. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8949900/ Taking Stock] - The Census was taken, and the population at this time is known to be three million, with ten percent doing anything more than farming. The Artisans in the cities were getting really aggressive at each other, rather than working on their projects. The Catamaran design was still incomplete although the hammer mills was finally completed. The Western Wall built a settlement and some mills in the mountain. The Heaven's Hawk built a rock salt mine without asking for resources from the King. Tinriver and Txolla both raised armies. The Metal Workers figured out iron. A new nomadic horde was formed, called the Storm Wolves. Epic Age * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8954547/ Playing around] - The diplomatic mission to the Storm Wolves went well. Rahullinar liked the tributes from the Ymaryn, but mostly because he thought fighting the Ymaryn would be too much trouble. He was convinced by the dramatic retelling of the Fall of Xohyr, which gave insight into the mindset of the Ymaryn. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8957544/ Epic Age I] - The climate changed into something really good, turning the baby boom into a population explosion in which the Ironblood bonus applied. The Law megaproject begun, addressing tax reform, what the law should be focused on philosophically, and sale of food. Questions came up about choosing heirs, either between a mystic hero, an excellent general, or a compromise candidate. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ Epic Age II] - The Copper Age Written Code of Law was upgraded to the Iron Age version, while the government type was upgraded from Early Classical Elective Monarchy to Classical Elective Monarchy. Palace Economy became non-viable. The Ymaryn also acquired the Reformers legacy. Desdyndyn the Wise became king. The catamaran design was completed along with the discovery of the lateen sail, and sailing far from shore became common. Crude gastraphetes design was salvaged from a dead-end experiment. The Western Wall discovered iron and galena vein in their mountain. Thunder Horse overran the Thunder Speaker. Traders and the settlers to the south made contact with the Khemetri, and the Khemetri wanted their land. The north-west saw the son of Rahullinar wrecking havoc for the Metal Worker tribes. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8981124/ Epic Age III] - The Ymaryn chose to fight the Khemetri to defend the land they conquered. Trelli mercenaries they had hired were undisciplined, looting everything in sight. The Khemetri proved to be no pushover, having scouts that peer of the blackbirds and also having a massive army of spearmen and bowmen, and access to ridiculous amount of bronze. The Ymaryn learned that the Highland Kingdom stolen the knowledge of iron from them. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8989825/ Epic Age IV] - The highlanders invaded the western pass, cutting off reinforcement for Gulvalley, while Khemetri reinforcement showed up. The Khemetri and the Ymaryn did incredible damage to each other, but the Ymaryn were not as successful, with the Trelli mercenaries preying on camp followers keeping the Ymaryn fed. The arsenal was built and Desdydyn helped the smith discovered a new technique. The arsenal and the war helped caused an reorganization of society, transitioning from a palace economy to guild mercantilism. The next question of military strategy was where to prioritize the war. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8991910/ Epic Age V] - The King Still Stand legacy was gained. Yenyna, the Dragon General, led her armies to victory by running through the Thunder Speaker, and then forced the Thunder Horse to retreat as soon as possible, and started to siege highlander settlements. Gulvalley and much of southwest Hathatyn was occupied by the Khemetri. Red Banner, the local forces, and the Trelli mercenaries managed to hang on. * Epic Age VI - The Ymaryn obtained white peace from the Highland Kingdom and tribute tokens from Thunder Horse before turning their attention to Gulvalley. Prince Reshemhetari and Dragon General Yenyna and their guards engaged each other on the battlefield, helping to culminate into the Battle of Bloodvalley in which one hundred thousand died, resulting in a tie. The prince of the Khemetri decided to offer peace. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8999152/ Epic Age VII] - The Ymaryn offered tribute to the Khemetri, a massive quantity of wealth to end the war, which allowed the Ymaryn to keep King of the Hill status. Reshemhetari decided that he would marry his sisters into all of the Ymaryn's nobility to ensure that peace is kept after being explained as to how Ymaryn politics worked. As a reward, the Ymaryn gained the Kings do not Kneel legacy. Gulvalley wanted to be integrated, although it might be better to integrate the Stallion Tribe to replenish martial, or draw on the colonies for martial and econ. Economic activities freed up meant that provinces started asking for things that they want as well. The Games megaproject was proposed. The Games * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9007136/ Fun and games] - Yenyna found someone she loved thanks to the massive effort to find someone in the Kingdom who could relate to her. Desdydyn passed away. The Games megaproject was completed. We Have Reserve is upgraded into Swords and Ploughshares. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9014979/ More fun and games] - The Khemetri were invited into the International Games, just as the megaproject was completed. Best of the Best evolved into Life of Arete. Redshore grew too fast for its own good, leading to piracy and a fire, which prompt the question of making Redshore a Free City. Then there was an election to consider, with a mediocre candidate, Yenyna, and Hertythyn. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9026208/ Expanding Diplomacy] - Prince Remaharmati discovered Sacred Warding and was willing to trade predictive astrology for it. New faction quests popped up, such as the desire for more chariots and dominating or leading in a category of trade. The question of selling iron came up now that it was no longer a secret exclusive to the Ymaryn. Cosmopolitan Acceptance evolved into Pride in Acceptance, while Wildcat Prospecting merged into Personal Steward of Nature. The God Fist Incident * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9036264/ Decision Point] - Hertythyn decided to give Patricans more chariot to shut them up about not having enough chariots. The pirates were found and then stomped by the Dragon Banner. The sale of Ymaryn iron led to fighting among tribes, causing immigration to flow in. The Ymaryn acquired the trait In Service to Order from their hated enemy, the Highland Kingdom. With the Games, the Khemetri and the Ymaryn made poor showing, but importantly, it also exposed the Ymaryn to the possibility of intervention for the Harmurri who was losing to Thunder Horse. The priesthood insisted on an intervention against the Thunder Horse based on a prediction made by Tormulyna. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9038794/ Inflection Point] - A bolide impact destroyed the heart of the Thunder Horse, giving Yenyna's army an opportunity to conquer the remainders in one easy swoop. In reaction, the Place to the Star megaproject was started. The only question is where to place the project. A great nomad chieftain to the East decided that war with the Ymaryn was a bad idea. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9048355/ Golden bell toll] - Golden Age began. Hertythyn wrote a treatise on math, discovering early formal geometry and proto-algebra. A new trading post was found way north. Grand Dock megaproject was complete, giving access to bulk transport and boat innovation rolls for Classical era or earlier shipbuilding technology. As immigration flowed in, a new faction spawned: the Urban poor. The Place to the Stars megaproject continued, with the help of Tormulyna and the Khemetri. Trelli Servile War * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9074369/ Golden stars warning] - Yshyun became King. Astrological Observatory megaproject was completed as Tormulyna made her last prediction, an incoming drought. The Trelli are embroiled in a civil war, but people are calling for an intervention, but what kind? * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9083363/ Intervening in foreign internal affairs] - The drought came, affecting the lowland drastically as food given out to ensure that nobody starve. Unfortunately, the decision to go to war went badly. The Khemetri and the Metal Workers withdrew from the games. The landowners in Trelli colonies put aside their difference and fight, while the slaves don't trust the Ymaryn at all. Love of Wisdom evolved into Philosopher Kings. As a result, In Service to Order was too rigid to function alongside with PK, thus it was discarded in favor of Rule of Gold. New pottery was developed. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9128059/ Senseless Breakdown] -Yshuyn broke down after he heard of soldiers getting killed to the last man. He considered the war a big mistake. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9250705/ Not Alexander] - Yshuyn embraced the absurd after the tragedy, which caused him to become a philosopher in his own right, patronizing and commissioning arts and plays that makes fun and mock much of the elite, including himself. He also sponsored the Artisan Games, which led to him sponsoring many absurd contests. Trade mission with Harmurri acquired a new trade good, cotton. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9273366/ Hindsight Bias] - It was found that the Khemetri was supporting the Trelli with export of iron weapon and equipment. It was noted that the Ymaryn made a series of strategic mistakes as well poor luck that led to the Ymaryn not exactly winning in the war. The Trelli offered to end the war with some terms to placate the Ymaryn such as partial manumission and the creation of a kingdom set aside for slaves. * Great games - The Ymaryn made an honorable exit for peace, ending the Trelli Servile War. Trade mission was sent out to resume trading relationship with the Trelli and to demonstrate to Freehills that the Ymaryn aren't slavers, or worse. Trelli offered strait access for two wealth, a considerable fee. The "Kingdom" of Freehills adopted democracy and limited term, making it a republic. With the Artisan Games being completed this turn, the Harmurri asked if they could join. * Artisan and Trader Prophets - The Artisan Games megaproject was completed, which simultaneously increase demand for artisans to support the game, and improve the quality of tools available to the rural area, enough to cause migration to the cities. Early bireme was reverse engineered from the Trelli. A geniuis Artisan hero emerged who understood metal. A prophet rose up in the dry hills, north of Txolla, south of Heaven's Hawk, East of Redhill, and west of the Thunder Twins. The Second Son Crisis and the Myranyn Reforms * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9327529/ Unfortunate Son] - The King shut down the priest's desire to build another temple. The Artisan hero Klurkyn the Skilled innovated pattern welding and wire drawing. Khemetri decided to copy the People with their own version of The Game. Some yeomen decided to start taking lands from other, risking war with the Storm Tribe, which means ignoring the King. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9335094/ Gold Egg Cracks] The King disavowed the second songs and still managed to avoid war with the Storm Tribes. The King made land reform and proclaimed glory as well, but finding problems with the second sons still persist. The Artisan Games was wrecked by corruption, but it got the mayor of Redshore angry enough to offer his network to the King, also confirming that there was indeed a shadow war with the Highland Kingdom leading up to the Great War. Amber Road imported books from the Sacred Forest and begun studying their forest. The Thunder Speaker got suspicious of the advisors being sent to them given that a new religion was just gaining power. A plague spread through the land, aided by the great urban center of the core and lack of hygiene infrastructure. Golden Age was ended by a crisis and plague, gaining several legacies: Hallowed Gold, Pure Gold, and Golden Wonders. Amber Road discovered the concept of auxiliaries. A Light Cavalry sacred order was found, Spiritbonded. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9340556/ Developing Issues] - The old and new priests engaged in debate with the Mylathads winning. The spy network uncovered useful information about the second son crisis, giving an indication on how to solve the problem. The Western Wall became integrated, which helped mitigate the problem somewhat. Trade missions indicated that the Mountain Horse became united under a king. The Hamurri became very interested in cotton was because the Mountain Horse was cutting them off from trade to the East. They also took defensive measures to ensure that their land became hard to conquer. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9376468/ Fraying Edges] - Tinriver sent a trade expedition beyond the Strait to the Saffron Isle. The quest for a Free city failed as the plagued flared up again, and the yeomanry failed in their quest for more forests as the crisis continued. Planting cotton would led to disaster if it weren't for the King catching the problem. A regional liquidity crisis flared up as soon people realized that there weren't enough coins to make transactions with. The Ymaryn finally found the pirates, but the bad news is that they gained in strength, which means war. The second sons and their descendant started attending The Games, after drawing the attention of the Storm Tribes. The Blackbirds were having trouble finding new recruits and risked dying out with low enough martial score. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9388558/ Debased Gold] - The Second Son crisis continued. The renegade thrashed the Storm Tribes in their war. The Ymaryn continued their war against the pirates, although the forces of the kingdom were badly depleted. Questions about how to deal with the renegade arose, including the possibility of going to war with the Storm Tribes. Debasement of precious metals didn't fail, but didn't quite succeed either. The Kingdom entered the glided age, which is like a golden age, but with -1 stability every turn. The Founder of Mylathadysm passed away, and the new priesthood preached the value of charity. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9406451/ Famine Stalks] - Players' misallocation and misunderstanding of temp econ rules resulted in a man-made famine. Panem was implemented, which means the poor are fed blindly. Western Ymaryn was formed into a cohesive kingdom. Rule of Gold was removed as the new religion, Mylathadysm, became the state religion, which began its mechanical effects. The Trelli imploded from the liquidity crisis, creating more bandits in the region. A hero of the pirate clan decided it was best to retreat in the face of material superiority of the people. The Ironwork megaproject was finally completed. This led into the discussion about military reform. Harmysn wanted to train patrician daughters into officers, while Myranyn wanted to use the new crossbow design as the basis of an urban poor army, replacing the yeomen as primary martial. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9440548/ Myranyn Reforms I] - Military reform started with a Raise Army action, creating a new type of army raised from the urban core, mainly composed of crossbowmen. Pride in Acceptance acquired Divison of Power from Freehills. Subordinate taxation became mandatory by giving food (econ) to the core. Questions of how to use the military rose. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-4636#post-9456348 Myranyn Reforms II] - The Banner Companies were hired out. Red Banner was mulled in battle but were saved by Freehill forces led by their hero Turmin. The Blood Rain Banner Company was formed. Questions exist about how to proceed the war and what to do with the Khemetri should Freehills decided to unwisely attack them. The Freehills also had has interesting ideas about how to finance the military and how to fight. Meanwhile at home The Guild Faction was starting to flex its muscle and new gameplay features activate. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-4656#post-9461235 Myranyn Reforms III] - Freehills made peace with the Trelli. Second sons dedicated to fight pirates rather than risking neck by immigrating to Western Ymaryn. The Western Ymaryn are stalemating the Storm Tribes. Myranyn reforms began to pay off. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9472297/ Labour of Fire] - Artisan housing blocks was built, allowing for increased labor source to satisfy ironwork demand. Gaisyn, a senior apprentice at the ironworks, unknowingly talked to a spy likely from the Ymaryn government in a bath-house, alerting the king and the city to a looming problem of pollution from the Ironwork. An option to build a level 2 aqueduct was allowed to stave off a stability hit. Fractional distillation is discovered, along with figuring how to use mercury to mine gold and silver more efficiently. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9482555/ Curious Development] - The pirate war went poorly all around, destroying the last of the Ymaryn's naval power. Tinriver expanded enough that it became impossible for pirate to strike them at their shore. Rumors abounded that the Mountain Horse was responsible for crushing Heaven Hawk's fact finding trade mission. The new charcoal kiln exposed the divide between half exiles and skilled workers in waste disposal industries. The Highlander presented a problem with the new religion mutating into fanatical monotheists causing disruption in their society. Iron Age Collapse * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9496547/ Strains of Justice] - The Highlanders got help, with free MCs. Various guilds involved with dirty work was formed. 'Petty' appeals and problems began to pile up, prompting the formation of proto-lawyers, which made Myranyn think about problems being caused in the rural area due to lack of infrastructure and interconnectivity. Helping out the Highlander Kingdom is likely to be a long term problem due to angry religious fanatics. Western Ymaryn grew tired of punching each other, and families began filtering back to the core, creating new headaches. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise] - The Academy was found as a result of increasing demand for skilled workers for Ironwork level 2, which led to a new way of teaching, and the creation of an education system filtered through the patricians and other social classes. It also resulted in the creation of professional doctors. However, one day, a particularly virulent disease hit, but a doctor was able to notice it first before people started dying en-mass. Everything was shutdown, which led to the economy freezing and zero trade. Other nations are likely faring much worse. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9522926/ New Horsemen] - A heroic mythic and admin, Uvothyn, became King. Pogroms started and a new value emerged as a result, Purity. Mountain Horse was completely annihilated and a nomad King began to roam the lowland. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9532327/ Horseman Conflict] - Integration of Gulvalley started by Myranyn yielded more martial to throw at the nomad, as Uvothyn threw everything to support the military. However, the military expedition suffered heavy casualties and the lowland was attacked everywhere. Thunder Speaker was wiped out. Then the nomad sent an envoy asking for help, because they too, suffered the plague, and offered to surrender. The question, then, is what to do next? * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9546183/ Riding Off] - Surrender is accepted, and former enemies and enslaved civilians are scattered to the winds. The horse riders joined the Spiritbonded. Meanwhile, the disease was further analyzed and a solution was fettered out. The plague resided in cows and horses which were not properly quarantined. Trade resume, and damage from Plague Rotten Economy and Isolated Economy ceased while the rural plague will end on its own. Absorption of nomads and their slaves led to the adoption of improved mail armor, including armor for horses. Glasswork discovered clear glass. New problems arose with the creation of enclaves with foreign culture, half-exiles, and monotheists. The new religious settlement planted new poppies. Finally, a great nomad chieftain moved into the Mountain Horse valley, and he is amendable to trade. Post-plague Strife * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9563564/ Post-plague Relations] - The King beat out the living snot out of Sacredshore governor for failing to do his duty. It turned out that the enclaves was failing to learn the proper agricultural practices. Religious debate occurred, and it was agreed that it doesn't matter what you believe, so long as you behave properly. This led to governors checking to make sure that everyone are practicing agriculture correctly, leading to a loss of 2 phantom econ. Freehills conquered much of the territory of the former Khemetri colonies, Trelli, and some of the Tin tribes, skirmishing with the Highland Kingdom for more lands. Storm Tribes and Western Ymaryn merged into the Storm People, with the few scholars that emigrated there reorganizing everything as they conquer more territory. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ Iron Age Eye of the Storm] - The dam finally begun, but there were already surveys for it. Concrete was invented and the Bazaar megaproject was completed. Hunt troublemaker found out that agents tried to make the monotheists riot, and that puritan priests were causing trouble. Forhuch was reassured by further trade mission. Their king started up vital military industries and was experimenting with horse archers. The Western colonies were less interested in becoming independent or joining the Storm People. Meanwhile, Storm People and Freehills were busy conquering or consolidating territories. The Highlanders were fighting Freehills and attacking the western part of the Lowlands, panicking the Harmurri. Category:Browse